


It's Enough For Now

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Multi, Pirate Peter, Pirate Peter Hale, Prince Chris Argent, Stiles is a mermaid, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Peter, a pirate captain, finds a mermaid stranded on a beach after having a secret meeting with his lover Prince Argent. He helps the mermaid in exchange for only a name and a scale, enchanted by this brief encounter.A week later, Gerard catches a mermaid Chris is tasked with taking care of. Chris is forced to decide whether to abandon him when he agrees to elope with Peter, or find a way to save the mermaid Stiles.





	It's Enough For Now

Peter smirked at Chris, pulling him in for one last bruising kiss before slipping out of his window and disappearing into the night just as Kate burst through the door to Chris’s study. Chris frowned at his sister, who was out of breath and looked like she was sucking on a lemon.

“Can I help you sister,” Chris drawled, noting that he was beginning to act more like Peter every day, “as the admiral of the Argent Navy, I’m very busy.”

Kate rolled her eyes, suspiciously eyeing his study, trying to find any evidence that could get Chris and Peter caught. She glared intensely at Chris, who gave her a pleasantly fake smile, knowing his sister was desperate to get him caught for fooling around with a pirate. Siblings were such joys.

Finally, she huffed, defeated once again, “I just came to tell you father would like to go hunting with you and me, he has his heart set on a mermaid, just thought I’d let you know.” And with one final hair flip, she she spun on her heel and strutted out of the room.

Chris slumped into his chair with a sigh, dragging a hand down his face and cursing is nosy, vicious, aggressive, evil, psychotic family.

__________________________________________________________________   
Peter shimmied down the rope, gracefully landing in the hedges surrounding the castle, carrying a smug look all the way. He easily snuck off castle grounds, he had weeks of practice, and made his way down the dunes and onto the beach. The Argent’s Castle loomed over the shore, casting dim lights onto the water as Peter walked towards the piers he could access from the beach. 

The sea was Peter’s home. He may have been raised deep in the forest, but from the moment he set foot on a ship he knew he was home.

He was still at least a mile away from the docks when he heard an erratic heart beating wildly behind a boulder. Peter curiously approached the rocks, keeping his footsteps quiet as he peeked behind the boulders. A teen was writhing in the sand, pale in the moonlight and dotted with moles. He had a furious, determined look in his amber doe-eyes. His admittedly adorable upturned nose was scrunched up in agitation as he wiggled in the sand, brown hair hanging in wet curls around him. A necklace like crown hung on his head, decorated with dozens of pearls, glass, and delicate shells imbedded in silver that shined in the moonlight. If Peter was a better man, he probably wouldn’t have considered stealing the struggling boys crown. But the thing that made Peter grin the widest was his tail. The bright blue scales shimmered under the pale light as he thrashed, obviously stranded as he attempted to wiggle into the water.

“Need some help?” Peter asked with a smirk, crouching down beside the boy. 

The boy nearly flailed himself into the water in surprise before he stiffened in fear, watching Peter with wide fearful eyes that reminded Peter of the deer he used to hunt.

“I can give you diseases,” the boy blurted out, “You don’t want to touch me, if you eat me you’ll die, if you cut yourself on my scales you die, if I bite you you die, if I start singing you die, you’ve been warned,” the boy rambled in a shaking voice.

Peter simply gave the boy a razor teeth filled smile, reaching a hand out to twist a lock of his hair between his fingers. The boy only froze, the rapid beat of his heart tripling in speed.

“Please,” he whispered, “I need to get back home.” His beautiful eyes were clenched shut, and his face paled impossibly more. Peter will admit he did feel a pang of guilt for causing such a marvelous creature this much distress, but Peter wasn’t a good man, he was a pirate. 

“Alright sweetheart, we’ll make a deal, if you give me a name and a scale I will help your fishiness back into the water.”

The boy tentatively peeked up at him from under thick eye lashes, looking absolutely edible as he eyed Peter suspiciously. 

“Do you absolutely promise.”

Peter nodded with a condescending smile, enjoying the boy’s innocence. He clearly has never met a pirate before.

“Okay, hang on,” the boy carefully turned over, searching for a scale that might’ve fallen off, but gave up and gently pried a beautiful pearlescent scale from the base of his tail, handing it to Peter carefully. “My name is Stiles,” he said with a bright smile that absolutely melted Peter’s heart, not that he’d ever let it show.

“Peter,” he replied, ruffling his hair, “Okay buddy, you stranded yourself quite a bit away from the water so I’m gonna have to pick you up princess style, you okay with that?”

Stiles nodded vehemently, reaching towards him with grabby hands, making Peter chuckle as he scooped Stiles up, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck. The boy’s tail made him heavier, despite his lithe frame, but Peter’s supernatural strength still made him seem lighter than a chubby puppy.  
Once Peter had eased the mermaid into the water the boy immediately raced off, leaving Peter feeling a bit betrayed. As Peter was about to continue on his path, he spotted Stiles waving at him. It eased something in his chest.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chris watched the young merman sadly. The boy was disorientated and frightened, trying to move in the aquarium his sadistic father had confined him in. Even Chris, after years of watching creatures suffer at his family's hands, felt bad for the poor thing. Eventually the merman gave up, curling into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Hey there,” Chris cooed gently, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible as he crouched down next to the tank.

The boy looked at him with big, sad, amber eyes. An oil like blue liquid was pooling in his eyes, floating upwards. Chris could only assume they were a mermaid’s version of tears.

“I’m sorry,” Chris whispered, more to himself than to the boy. This wasn’t the first supernatural creature he had been forced to look after. The boy’s face scrunched up, more tears clouding the water at the apology.

Chris couldn’t handle that look, the tears, the huge amber doe-eyes. He had to leave, get some fresh air, he felt like he was suffocating after spending a day being judged intensely by his father and sister. He bet the merman could relate.

Chris carefully crept into the dark, dusty room, not wanting to rob the merman of any precious sleep. The poor thing hardly managed to fall asleep, he was always paranoid, ready to defend himself. He was disappointed to find the boy awake, nervously tapping out rhythms on the glass, eyes darting around the room before immediately zeroing in on Chris. A small flicker of hope found their way into his eyes at the sight of Chris, the corner of his mouth lifting a microscopic bit. They had formed a bit of a friendship in the past few weeks. Chris brought him food, which was the base of their relationship, why Stiles was more open to a friendship in the first place.

They had a pattern. If Stiles was asleep, Chris would wait for him to wake, then Chris would let Stiles eat and rant. The boy wasn’t meant to be still or quiet, he absolutely hated the silence and he physically couldn’t hold still. His time with Chris was the only time he had to talk with another human being, and he definitely took advantage of his time.

The boy was admittedly adorable, with his expressiveness and flailing limbs. Chris was a considerably cold person, a puppy wouldn’t have been able to lick his way into his heart, but Stiles had managed the nearly impossible feat of growing on Chris. He was terribly fond of the boy in all his innocence and kindness, he always tried to share his food with Chris, despite the clear difference in size, weight, and muscle. The boy truly was a gem.

“Here you go,” Chris said with a gentle smile, carefully holding the bundle of seaweed out for Stiles. Stiles beamed at him, leaning over the edge of the small aquarium and plucking the seaweed out of his hands, immediately beginning to dig in, offering a piece to Chris that he declined with a soft smile while fondly ruffling his hair.

“Listen Stiles, I have to leave early today, I’m meeting someone but don’t worry,” Chris assured at the immediate panic displayed in the boy’s wide eyes, “I’ll come back.” Stiles exhaled shakily in relief, reaching out to grab Chris’s hand in his own cold hands for reassurance. 

The guilt that filled him was strong, stronger than ocean and the pull of the moon. He knew that he was lying, knew that he couldn’t keep his promise, and it broke his heart knowing that he was leaving Stiles in the hands of the people he himself was trying to escape in the first place, his own family. At least they had to show some semblance of caring towards him, but Stiles would be left to the metaphorical wolves. It was something that was gonna haunt him for years. He’d do it for Peter.

 

 

Peter gave Chris a smirk from where he was leaning against his bedpost. “You ready prince perfect?”

Chris rolled his eyes at the greeting, but nodded nonetheless, grabbing his bag and handing one to Peter.

“Everything is prepared, we just need to board the ship and you’ll never have to see this palace again,” Peter said, his most casual way to offer Chris a last chance to back out of eloping with the most wanted criminal. 

“Of course I am Peter, no regrets,” Chris sighed with a small smile.

“You lied,” Peter whispered quietly, eyes dropping to his feet.

 

Chris slumped down onto to the bed next to Peter, leaning against his side heavily, “It’s just this mermaid Gerard caught a few weeks ago, he’s so sweet Peter, they’re going to crush him, I don’t want to just abandon him,” Chris admitted, dragging a hand down his face.  
“Then let’s take him with us.”  
“What?”  
“We can keep a mermaid on board, we can release him into the ocean, we can give him to Lydia,” the wolf offered, doing his best to appease his guilty mate, and open to helping a fellow supernatural victim of the Argents’ many crimes.  
______________________

“Stiles,” Chris whispered into the pitch black room, Peter behind him guarding the hallway. He could here water sloshing, alerting him to Stiles’s awakeness.

Peter whipped his head towards Chris, “Did you say Stiles, did they catch Stiles,” Peter hissed, rushing into the room and striking a match on his beard.

The small light revealed a wide-eyed merman peeking over the edge of aquarium worriedly. 

“How do you know Stiles,” the hunter asked confusedly.

“He helped me one night,” Stiles explained with a small smile, blushing as he remembered, “I got stranded on the beach and he helped me back into the water.”

Peter ruffled his hair with a grin as Chris snorted at the situation only Stiles could find himself in. Mermaids were supposed to be the most elusive, alluring creatures, but Stiles got stuck on beaches and played with the seals on an island near the most dangerous kingdom in the world. One of his most adorable traits would get him killed, Peter and Chris both knew it.

“Here’s the plan Stiles, we’re leaving, Peter’s a pirate, he’s gonna help you and me leave,” Chris explained making Stiles tense.

“I’m not gonna hurt you Stiles, if I wanted to misuse you I would’ve kept you on the beach,” Peter said with a roll of eyes.

Stiles frowned at the bluntness, but nodded agreeably nonetheless. 

“Are you okay with Peter carrying you Stiles?” 

The merman nodded hesitantly, and before he knew Peter was scooping him out of the water, chuckling at the very adorable squeal Stiles let out.

“Keep it down,” Chris reprimanded, stifling his fondness and replacing it with the need to hurry and escape the castle.

They hurried out of the window in Chris’s room, Peter carefully lowering Stiles into Chris’s arms before they scurried off into the night. Chris held no regrets as he watched the lights from castle grow distant as he and Peter rowed towards his massive pirate ship, the feeling of Stiles tail twitching in his lap from where he was sprawled awkwardly across an empty bench reassured him even further.

________________________________________________________________________________

“He’s not gonna eat the fish Peter.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“He wouldn’t eat the fish we gave him, I’m pretty positive he doesn’t like fish.”  
“He was scared and kidnapped by people he didn’t trust, I wouldn’t eat the fish either.”  
“He still ate the seaweed Peter.”  
“Regardless,” Peter said as he threw the door open to his study where Stiles had taken up residence in a golden bath Peter had stolen from a king.

Stiles let out a distressed noise at the cut up fish Peter presented him with, pressing himself against the back of the tub.

“Why would you do that?” Stiles asked, eyes welling up with his blue tears.

Peter’s eyes flashed red in reaction to Stiles distress, quickly handing the plate to the nearest cabin boy while Chris ran his hands through the merman’s hair to calm him down. The merman was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, subconsciously leaning into Chris’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” Peter grumbled, kneeling next to the tub, “I didn’t know.”  
“Yes you did,” Chris reminded with a glare.  
“Okay, I already said I’m sorry, I just thought Stiles might have gotten bored of ocean salad.”  
Stiles gave a small giggle at the argument, making Peter flash him a grin as he ruffled his hair playfully.

“What do you eat?” Chris asked with sincere curiosity, straightening out the merman’s hair.  
Stiles’s eyes immediately lit up as he explained the food Melissa McCall would make for him and his pseudo brother Scott before he seemed to remember something, drifting off and growing quieter, staring at his lap.

Peter tentatively grabbed the merman’s hand, brushing his thumb over his pale knuckles while Chris placed a reassuring hand on the nape of his neck.

They both knew something was wrong or else Stiles probably would’ve asked to be returned to the ocean, but they both knew not to pry, if they’ve learned anything from each other. If Stiles wanted them to know he would’ve told them, but neither of them had a problem with Stiles staying, and it would be a sad, destructive day when he inevitably left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
